La Vacuna
by RebecaJesrelWrites
Summary: Oneshot. "Fue entonces que decidieron hacer de eso, de estos encuentros, algo bueno para ambos. Decidieron hacerlo una cura, una vacuna que puediera eliminar de sus mentes, al menos por unas horas, los problemas y temores y estresantes circumstancias de sus vidas"


Comenzó muchos años antes de lo que uno podría pensar.

Comenzó como una pelea, una serie de gritos y reclamos, ira y desdén, y cualquiera hubiera pensado en cualquier otro resultado menos el que realmente terminó pasando. Ninguno de los dos supo quién realmente tomó la decisión de hacerlo, solo supieron que entre los gritos y los insultos hubo un choque. Un choque de labios, de energía, que calló cualquier palabra de ambos de manera casi inmediata. Y después hubo otro. Y otro. Y otro, y este no se detuvo.

Este siguió, siguió hasta que los labios no fueron suficientes y hubo que besar cuellos y hombros y pechos, y la ropa no fue nada más que una barrera inconveniente e innecesaria. Pelearon por control, sí, y pelearon cada momento que pudieron, pero pronto las sensaciones que podían darse el uno al otro nublaron cualquier intento de querer dominarse. Solo les importaba lo mucho que podían hacerse sentir bien, lo fácil que era complacer al otro sin sentirse sumisos, y lo bien que podían hacerlo.

Eso, debieron admitir, fue una sorpresa.

Pronto, lo que no mucho tiempo antes habían sido gritos e insultos pronto fueron reemplazados por respiraciones agitadas, gemidos, susurros entrecortados de dos nombres que ambos conocían muy bien y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir o a ordenar o a insultar porque esos eran los únicos sonidos que necesitaban oír. Sus cuerpos fueron los únicos que hablaron extensamente, con músculos en movimiento, con pieles rosándose y chocando, con manos desesperadas tratando de sostener lo que fuese que calmara su necesidad de sostenerse a algo, con latidos del corazón tan fuertes y tan rápidos que estaban seguros que los podía oír el otro.

Y a pesar de lo mucho que decían odiarse y toda la ira que pudieron expresar contra el otro, durante ese momento íntimo, en medio de lujuria y necesidad, pudieron sostenerse el uno a otro cerca, mirarse a los ojos, y entenderse, al menos en el sentimiento mutuo de placer.

Duró lo que debía durar, nada más y nada menos, y aun después de los gritos desesperados de ambos clímax se sostuvieron el uno al otro. Y no hubo más que silencio, llenado por respiraciones que intentaban recuperarse, por supuesto, pero silencio al fin.

Cuando la cordura regreso a ellos, más allá del momento de lujuria, lo que fue un momento de cercanía fue de nuevo desdén. Se juraron, a sí mismos y al otro, que no había sido más que un desliz, un error del momento impulsado por enojo, y por el momento lo creyeron y siguieron su camino, sus negocios, sus vidas.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que no había sido realmente un error.

Un día que de nuevo los invadió la ira, los insultos llenaron el aire y no había nada más que odio en sus rostros, reconocieron las circunstancias como otras tan familiares. El silencio de nuevo los invadió, solo para que se preguntaran sin palabras, solo miradas, si estaban dispuestos a repetir ese desliz del que ninguno de los dos se había olvidado. Y así, sin palabras, acordaron que sí.

Para este momento ambos ya sabían de lo que el otro era capaz y lo explotaron, lo usaron para saciar sus propias necesidades, para librarse del estrés y del cansancio y del dolor de muchos años con los besos, con las mordidas, con las caricias.

Fue entonces que decidieron hacer de eso, de estos encuentros, algo bueno para ambos. Decidieron hacerlo una cura, una vacuna que pudiera eliminar de sus mentes, al menos por unas horas, los problemas y temores y estresantes circunstancias de sus vidas, y para ambos funcionó.

Los años pasaron, la gente vino y se fue, pero siempre que alguno de los dos necesitaba distraerse siempre podía tomar un teléfono o escribir una carta. No se necesitaban muchas palabras. El sonido de la voz del otro o el remitente de las cartas eran suficiente para saber quién era, y el mensaje siempre era corto y simple.

"Necesito verte"

Y así se mantuvieron cuerdos el uno al otro. Pronto, sus encuentros se volvían casi inevitables cuando llegaba la hora de hacer negocios, especialmente en tiempos modernos. Todos sabían que cuando se cerraba la puerta de la oficina, de quien fuera el anfitrión en el momento, era porque había negociaciones en progreso, y era cierto. Claro que, las negociaciones eran muy diferentes a lo pensado. Eran en estas negociaciones que los trajes caían al piso, casi arrancados, y cualquier superficie; fuese escritorio, pared o piso, servía función de cama.

Pero cuando acababa, cuando ya ambos estaban satisfechos, había algo que nunca cambiaba y que nunca cambiaría, tal vez. El silencio.

En estos días era llenado por el sonido de tela, hebillas, y un silencio casi frio. No había palabras dulces, o risitas, o un "Te quiero", nunca los hubo, y ambos sabían porqué. Al final, la vacuna era para ayudar a sus negocios, no a sus corazones, y eso hacía.

"¿Alfred?"

"Mmm?"

"¿Mandarías el papeleo a mi oficina? Estoy apurado"

"Por supuesto. ¿Me mandarás las copias, Juan?"

"Mmhmm, en cuanto llegue"

En estos días, lo que comenzó como un choque, una proyección de frustraciones y de enojo, había sido transformado en una simple transacción. Una vacuna que ambos se aplicaban mutuamente para relajarse, para negociar, para funcionar y poder seguir con sus vidas.

Y eso estaba bien. Eso necesitaban, nada más y nada menos.


End file.
